


An Extra-Oridinary kind of love

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Priscilla Jenkins - Anna Kendrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: Vanya Hargreeves deserves love too, here is her side of the Sugar,Spice and Everything nice story.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	An Extra-Oridinary kind of love

Life could be summed up for Priscilla with two words, bad luck, it followed her everywhere and it made life hard for her, however sometimes she had moments of joy and happiness and one of those things was playing the Cello. She started at the young age of seven after her fifth foster family and from then on has made it her mission to play for an audience, and that wish did come true with the fact that she got hired to be the first chair Cellist by the ST Pluvium chamber orchestra and it finally felt like things were going well for her until this morning at her first day in the orchestra she gets kicked out of her apartment for failing to pay rent. After trying to reason with her landlady, she was told that her stuff will stay in her apartment until after practice and then she had to find a new place, so instead of walking with pride she was walking with dread which only got worse as she managed to not only step in a very deep puddle and nearly got her whole left leg wet, her right shoe got stuck on a piece of gum on the sidewalk, so before she ran late she slipped out of her shoe but then managed to run into a tall man who had coffee which split onto her white shirt and she dropped her cello and music sheets and before she could say sorry he walked off leaving her to pick up her stuff by herself. For a tiny woman she somehow managed to get to the Icarus theatre only five minutes late “Miss Jenkins I’m aware that you are new to performing but in future we try to make it to practice on time, with clean clothes and both shoes” the conductor says and Priscilla could hear some of the woman get snarky “I’m sorry sir I’m having an off day but I promise I can play” she says nearly begging and he sighs “fine please proceed but if this happens again then I bumping you to third chair” he threatens and with a nods she goes and takes her place, quickly setting herself up and took of her other shoe to play and once she was ready they began. True to her word she was an excellent player, which seemed to quell her boss’s anger, sneaking a look at her right wrist she stared at the small black cat tattoo which always seemed to mock her on her bad days, she also had a small green four leaf clover on her left wrist to try and boost her luck which most days she feels it doesn’t work. 

As soon as they started soon practice was done and Priscilla was in the ladies bathroom fixing up her appearance before leaving to pack away her home, she was startled when a woman an inch smaller than Priscilla walked into the bathroom and she noticed her putting two pills in her mouth and swallowing before she noticed Priscilla in the mirror, “oh sorry” she said “for what?” Priscilla “walking in? It's a bathroom I hardly think it’s intended for only one person to use at a time” that answer seemed to ease the other girl. “I’m Priscilla, Priscilla Jenkins and I play Cello” she introduces herself holding out her hand before retreating it when the other girl didn’t shake it “um I’m Vanya Hargreeves and I’m third chair Violin. I noticed you had one shoe, what happened to the other?” Vanya wasn’t sure why she asked but she just wanted to talk to her for as long as she could “gum on the sidewalk and my shirt was some guy’s coffee” Priscilla sighed “does that happen to you alot?” “yeah you'd think I’d have some sense and pack spares but no”. “Well that sucks,” Vanya says and seeing the downer look on Priscilla felt a pang of sympathy for her “,I don’t have clothes or shoes but we could go for a coffee?” she suggests which does shock Priscilla “wow bold of you,” she laughs which gets a rare smile from Vanya “,I’d love to but I have to go home and clean out my apartment and find a new place to live, so I’d rather get that over with unless you somehow have a place i can rent which then you’d be like my savior”. Vanya felt awkward at that but surprisingly says “well my place only has one bed but the couch could kinda work as a bed”, Priscilla looked at her in awe “oh my god I’m in love with you, thank you so much,” she said surprising Vanya as she hugged her tightly only pulling back to say “, and don’t worry I fully intend to pay you back and will work on finding a new place for myself” she pulled vanya back into the hug and only let go when Vanya’s shocked face registered in her head “,I’m sorry I have a tendency to be very affectionate, blame my upbringing, I forgot not everyone is okay with touch”. Once the quieter girl could finally start talking with a fond smile twitching onto her face, “it’s okay, I’m not used to affection, blame my upbringing, but it’s okay and about paying me back as long as you pitch in with rent and other stuff you can stay for as long as you like”,Priscilla agreed with that arrangement and soon they left the concert hall and walked together to Priscilla's apartment.

“I don’t have much only clothes and my music sheets and my cello, all the furniture belongs to my landlord, so I wouldn’t be shocked if she left my stuff … right outside my door,” true to her words Priscilla’s things were waiting for them by the apartment door in four garbage bags “did she really put them in garbage bags?” Vanya asked “,with my luck yes, I only hope they were unused bags” Priscilla says and lifting two bags herself while Vanya helped her by taking the rest “seriously you don-” “you really expect me to let you carry four bags while we walk to my place, no way, besides it’s rude to let a lady carry her bags” Vanya says “oh my aren’t you a good southern gentlemen helping a southern bell such as myself with these heavy bags” Priscilla says in an exaggerated southern voice making Vanya and herself laugh. They arrive back at Vanya’s which Priscilla was shocked to see was closer to the concert hall than hers, “aren’t you lucky to get a place like this” She compliments “oh it’s okay, it’s livable oh and before I forget I have a neighbour and her cat Mr Puddles always escapes so don’t be surprised if she comes over asking about him because she thinks I always know where that cat is. Other than that here is the couch and I’ve got some spare blankets and pillows you can use, there's a kitchen over there and this area is good for practising my-our music” Vanya shows her around to distract from her red face”. Priscilla took it all in stride as she face Vanya again “I can’t thank you enough for this and especially since we barely know each other” Vanya’s face goes red again “oh well you are the first chair cello, we can’t have you going homeless now” she definitely didn’t reveal that Vanya had been watching Priscilla play since she first joined, didn’t need her to think of Vanya as a stalker. 

Over the next couple of weeks things have been going fairly normal for Vanya and Priscilla, and while there were small instances of bad luck for Priscilla the more she’s with Vanya the less frequently they appear and she generally has a better attitude about them. Another thing is that since living together, they can practice music together which is something that even the conductor has noticed when Vanya and Priscilla are insync musically, Priscilla also initially left their apartment for Vanya to teach students in peace, some of the students expressed interest to the Cello over Violin and now Priscilla has found herself teaching the kids how to play cello. Some might say that these two were a modern lesbian family, but while Vanya says they are just friends and that they are both straight, Priscilla is finding it harder to keep her true sexuality a secret, for fear of hate and rejection, another thing she is hiding is her growing affection for Vanya and affection that she isn’t initially sure if it ws feelings of friendship or of the romance.


End file.
